


She prefers the action to the paper work.

by bazer63



Series: Sarach Jane and Ace [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F, First fan-fic, Gen, Living Ship, Tiny bit of shipping, puzzle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazer63/pseuds/bazer63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I like the running around, rather than the paperwork.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	She prefers the action to the paper work.

Dorothy was bored. Her charity was doing ok, but the paper work had mostly been siphoned off to volentears (that goodness), and now she was waiting for a journalist who had come to ask her questions, to help publicise her charity. A Charitable Earth. Ha, she thought, acronyms are so much fun. And now there was nothing to do but sit, and wait.

DING!!!!!

Ace went to the door, and opened it.

"Hello, my name is Sarah Jane" Sarah said.

"Hi, I'm Dorothy, but call me Ace, everybody does, come in."

"Because of your charity?"

"No, the other way round."

"Oh, ok."

Ace led Sarah into the living room.

Ace sat down. Sarah looked around, before doing the same.

"So, what inspired you to start the charity?"

"Errr..."

The truth was, there was no way in hell Sarah would believe her. She used to travel. In time. And space. In a police box with an alien. But what could she say.

"I just want to do the right thing, I mean, I had a really, errr, bad childhood, and no-one deserves what I went through."

This wasn't a lie, as such, but it missing a huge chunk of the truth.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, where are you going to focus your efforts next."

"Well, we're going to continue on our, let me take a deep breath, LGBPTTQQIIAA+ campain, Focusin on the 'Ts' and 'P'"

"Well, I'm sure that will go well, and what does that stand for?"

"Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Pansexual, Transgender, Transsexual, Queer, Questioning, Intersex, Intergender, Asexual and Ally"

"I'm just going to stick with LBGT+, so are you, lesbian?" Sarah said.

"Yes."

"Ok."

"So Sarah, do you want a drink?" Ace asked.

"It's 'Sarah Jane' and yes, tea please."

Ace went and made tea. When she got back, Sarah Jane was looking around.

"Do you enjoy this?"

"Of course I do, well, I prefer the street parades as I'm a bit more action orientated, I like the running around, rather than the paperwork. You get to meet new people and it's fun."

Sarah nodded, she appeared to sympathise. The eye contact was broken, Sarah was staring.

"How did you go from completely unknown to a charity that we've all heard of."

"It started out as an online campain, thank goodness for the internet, And I posted links to it on forum signitures, as I got more and more clicks, so more and more donations, I was eventually able to do a tv advert, and the rest is history."

"Ok, I think that will be enough, and don't worry I make sure that my papers aren't messed with, so you will get an actaul story rather than a load of waffle about the fact you're single."

Ace grinned. "Best news I've heard all day."

Sarah Jane walked out. Ace heard the door shut. She wondered what the time was. The clock said '9:59' Ok, news time. She turned on the telly. The news reader was looking into the camera.

"Hello and welcome to the news at 10. News just in, a giant spaceship has landed on intura lane, Ealing. Residents are encouraged to stay in their homes and not to be scared, we will have mo-"

Ace turned off the telly. Intura road was just down the road. She grabbed her backpack which had a super-charged baseball bat, hammer, paperclip, water bottle, torch and her Nitro-9. She checked to see if she had enough, then sprinted off towards where the news said the spaceship was.

When she got there, she felt herself slide into the state of fearful exitment that she hadn't felt in years. She looked round, scanning, the huge black ship, electric green circles dotted on it's back.She darted round the buildings. She snuck through the crowds, under the railings, hid in the shadows so as not to be noticed and ran her fingers along the warm metal. She found a crease and smiled. There was a little button panel, with a smooth area in the middle. She swung out her hammer and hit it. The door opened.

She stepped into the spaceship. It was decorated in the same way as the outside: black, with electric, almost toxic green circles on the floor and celing, lighting the room up slightly. the air was slightly heavier in here, and quite cold but as she wasn't dead, or feeling bad, so that wouldn't be a problem. The atmosphere was eary, although maybe that was just her. She felt the door shut behind her and started walking, getting out her baseball bat, just in case. Most aliens coming to earth seemed to be evil, with one, very notible exception.

She walked along the empty corridors, running her hand along the walls for what seemed like hours on end, her heart thumping. The fact the ship was dark, and lit by green lamps didn't help. She got down and slid her fingers along the green rings. There was a small dark blue ring seperating the green from black, and the green was set enderneath the rest of the floor. Nothing seemed to happen, until after a few seconds, when it started to hurt. Her hand jerked away from it, as she got back up. On her hand was a green, luminous slime. She wiped it on her trousers. The endless corridors kept coming, turning slowly, round, and round.

She remembered her torch. She got it out and turned it on. The black walls made it useless. It went back in the bag, as she continued walking. There had to be something, anything other than the feel of the wall on her hand. Eventually, her handbumped into something. A wall. She turned, the barely lit room forcing her to keep to the wall. Another crease, this time with a small lock. She used her paper clip, twisting it in the lock. Click! It slid open, almost getting her hand caught. She walked into the room.  
This room was navy with circle green lighting, which still wasn't helping much, but at least her torch worked better. The walls were lined with clear test tubes filled with the green substance, and some more with the black substance. She looked at her hand. It was covered it black powerdery stuff. She wiped that on her trousers too. She took off one with green, and one with black. She poured black into the green, secretly hoping there would be a mini-explosion with lots of fizzing, smoke, and popping. It didn't, Instead, a very uninteresting reaction happened when the black gradually spred through the green, turning it a deep purple. She touched it, and it felt like putty.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps.

"Ace?" a familliar voice asked.

She turned around.

"Sarah Jane?"

Sarah Jane smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked.

"Well it's a spaceship that landed near where I live, just begging to be explored, you?"

"Same," she replied, nodding, smiling, "found anything interesting?"

"Just a bit of slime and the fact that if you mix that green lighting, with whatever's on the walls you get this purple putty," she said, showing the test tubes."

"You sound dissapointed"

"I was hoping it would explode."

"What?"

Ace shrugged. "So have YOU found anything?"

"No"

"Keep looking"

"What" Ace and Sarah said together. Sarah continued talking "Who are you, where are you."

"I am the being you call the ship, you are inside me, and you will not destroy my secrets. I know what humanity are like, they are destructive."

Ace interjected "So clearly you are not called the ship, so what are you called? Fred, bob, mel, harold, ellie, charlie, lauren, to-"

"Silence, I do not appreciate you humour, I am alredy inside you, and will destroy you if you probe too deeply."

"We don't mean to harm you!" Sarah cried out.

"The other has a weapon."

"Yeah, and I once beat up a dalek with this thing, and it <i> died</i> so don't try anything funny."

"You beat up a dalek, with a baseball bat?" Sarah asked, impressed.

"Yep."

"That is the most amazing thing, that anyone could ever do, ever."

Ace grinned.

"This social interaction will stop. You will help me. I am only trying to protect."

Ace exclaimed loudly. "Protect who, protect what?"

There was no answer.

"Stupid thing, it won't answer. Let's find a way out of this room."

"Ok, let's try the door."

Sarah Jane spun her torch around.

"Where is the door."

"I dunno."

"It said that it needed us to help, so there's got to be a way out."

"Ever heard of false hope?"

"Maybe, but... I'm being optimistic so keep looking."

"Blowing up the door would be so much easier"

"No need;there will be a way out"

" Fine, so ok, so no visible wall doors, so that means a trapdoor in the ceiling"

"Or a puzzle."

"The only puzzle that could exist in here is a foot passcode on the circles or a 'hit the right test tube"

"Ok, so let's look for test tubes that don't fit the pattern"

Ace nodded. They both noticed that one side of the room was covered in green and one was covered in black, so on each side there will be a one that doesn't fit the pattern. Ace scanned her side while Sarah Jane looked closer at hers.

"Got it!" came a shout from the other side.

"Err," Ace hurried up, before her eye caught her test tube. She grabbed it, and met Sarah Jane in  the middle.

"That took far too long for us too meet in the middle." Ace said.

"Well nothing's happened, it must be something different.."

"I'm bored"

"Maybe, there's something we have to do."

"I dunno, but the ship can screw itself up, I'm going to make putty in it's floor."

"Don't."

Ace poured the green and black on the blue floor. Instead of turning into putty, it sizzled, draining away the floor until it reached the green circles.The floor melted away, and they fell.

A short distance later, and they landed. Relived, Sarah grabbed hold of ace and gave her a tight hug while they were still on the floor. Then let go. Ace smiled , got up and looked around. The room they were in was exactly like the room on top of them, except without the test tubes.

"You have done well, you are now my fellow assosiates, you can help me do more than open and close doors, and play with colours"

"Ship, no more puzzles, tell us what you want" Ace yelled.

"No, I will show you. You have 5 seconds to make a desision"

The room glowed red and two doors opened to one room each. One had a chained up creature and a control panel, one was empty.

Instinct kicked in, jabing her with adrenalin. (5) She began to turn towards the empty room, (4) but then relealised that the other room would be the only way out. (3) She found herself running, (2) without knowing to the room with the creature in. (1) She was in the non-empty room. (0) The doors shut. She looked around. Sarah Jane was there to, like her still realing from the adrenalin rush.

She looked at the chained up creature.

Sarah Jane clearly had too, as she heard, as if from a distance, but getting closer with every word, "What have you done too this thing?"

"Nothing."

"Who else could have chained it up?" Ace burst out.

"I don't know, it happened before I was conscious. I woke up with the creature inside me, trapped, I have tried to protect it, and I need help to free it"

"If we unlock it, how do we know that you won't just kill us, or let it kill us." Ace said.

"Well, what do you think"

Sarah took a deep breath, steadied herself, then unlocked the chains.

At that moment, the creature got up, and with what appeared to be a great effort, staggered towards the control panel and pressed some buttons. Ace and Sarah Jane held their breath, hoping.

The door opened, as they heard an engine purring. Ace grabbed hold of Sarah Jane, kissed her in relief, and joy, before running out, hand in hand. They turned around.

The ship's rings glowed orange, and then it flew off, into the sky. Ace gasped, her first adventure in a long time, the first of many more.

"See you Sarah Jane" Ace said, turning towards her new friend, still holding her hand.

"You too Ace." Ace felt the hand slide out of hers and she felt suddenly empty.


End file.
